


Snapshots

by Echo_star



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Random moments for Gestalt &\ MyfanwyFrom the start through to current





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This show (especially gestalt) needs all the love so I thought i'd put a bit more in.
> 
> Its hard finding the right pronoun- For now I'll stick to they/them even if its not quite right

They’re driving and running and writing and reading. Training to perform complex unrelated tasks simultaneously. Gestalt couldn’t wait till nightfall when all four bodies could reunite, like 4 limbs operating separately, it was a relief when they could be one. Not one of the numerous names they called their body. Not the body they call Robert who is in their room reading. Nor the one they call Eliza who is writing a report due tomorrow in the library. Or the one they call Alex whose running laps. Neither Teddy who is being taught to drive. Just Gestalt.

Gestalt first sees her through Teddy. Driving away from Glen Grove, a lone pale face peering out from the car window. A new arrival. Gestalt stares, wonders if this one will stay. Watches as she smiles tentatively at Teddy. Gestalt doesn’t get a chance to smile in kind, not that they would, the instructor barking out a directive to focus, misplacing their lack of focus to the bodies, not the girl. Gestalt doesn’t bother correcting the assumption, instead turning to focus back on the road. The sooner they demonstrate their strength, the sooner they can leave this place.

Eliza’s eyes see her next. A body curled in on itself on a bed that was previously empty. Chestnut hair and soft sobs. They’re alone, so through Eliza, Gestalt hesitantly approaches.

“Are you alright?” Eliza’s soft voice whispers. The sobbing slows, stops. Gestalt waits, its evening and most of everyone is at dinner.

She turns and they see her again. Blue eyes framed by red. Freckles dotting across her nose, tears silently falling before she wipes them away. She’s still the prettiest person they’ve seen Gestalt distantly notes whilst smiling softy through Eliza. “It might not seem like it now, but it will be okay.”

“If you say so.” the girl murmurs “My names Myfanwy.”

Through Alex, Gestalt sees the adults move towards the Girls area from the dining room. “I’m Eliza” they reply before moving to their designated bed just as the instructors enter.

They only see Myfanwy from afar over the next few days as she settles in, leaving Gestalt to wonder about her. Will she be like the others, see them as other. They can’t help but hope, no matter how foolish that she won’t.

She approaches them next, all 4 bodies eating as one. When they notice any attention from the instructors Gestalt changes their behaviour. Otherwise its easier to just be. They change when she approaches, Roberts eyes tracking her as she moves behind Eliza. They move to make space besides Eliza with Teddy moving closer to Alex.

“Hi” Myfanwy smiles at them, before sitting beside Eliza. “You have siblings.” She states smiling at the boys.

“Yes” Eliza replies before naming each body. Gestalt grins through Alex, nods through Teddy and waves through Robert. All eyes watch as Myfanwy asks about them, Glen Grove and the others. They wait for her to leave, to see them as other when they simultaneously take a sip of water. She just smiles and takes a sip of her glass too.

Gestalts enamored. Days become months and the more time they spend around Myfanwy the less they want to leave. The first time her hand brushes against Alex for a moment they freeze, bodies frozen as one. Her pretty blush as she realizes and moves away sends a smirk to Alex’s lips. Through Robert, Gestalt explains how they aren’t really a them and are really just Gestalt. They wait for the strange looks, the ever-predictable questions but Myfanwy surprises them by saying how cool it is. They want through Teddy. Bent over a book helping Myfanwy with work, the feel of more than a brush of hands sends a sharp pain through Gestalt. Her eyes soft as she looks trustingly at them to help her with her work. They want more than ever before. Gestalts heart hurts through Eliza, listening as Myfanwy raves poetic about the creepy doctor who speaks to Gestalt like they’re not human. What did they expect, they scoff later. Who could love them?

They don’t, could never hold it against Myfanwy. Sweet, kind trusting Myfanwy. Still just as eager to be around her when they could. A lone beacon of happiness in this place of loneliness. Gestalt's just happy to finally have a friend.


End file.
